Misaka Turned 10
by dhart868
Summary: Misaka Turned into a 10 year old


Huh I am going to be late to school. Misaka said

20 minutes later.

Help. ? said

Now one can help now hand over your money. Thug 1 said

Leave him alone or else. Misaka said

What are you going to do about it? Thug 2 said

I am an esper you know. Misaka said

We are all level 4 espers so back of. Thug 3 said

What I am way ahead of you. Misaka said

An electricity user that uniform. Thug 4 said

She`s Railgun the 3rd ranked level 5. Thug 5 said

The electric princesses. Thug 6 said

You are a push overs do you need me to escort you. Misaka said

Yes. ? said

5 minutes later.

My school is this away. Misaka said

Of course Railgun ha ha ha. ? said

Ahhhhh. Misaka said

Now I am off. ? said

10 hours later.

Huh what happened how long was I out in this blizzard. Misaka said

Ha ha ha cu. Misaka sneezed

I don't fell so well. Misaka said

Why are my clothes bigger I need to look at my phone? Misaka said

Ahh why do I look like when I was 10 I need to go by some clothes. Misaka said

A few hours later.

I am still surprised they sold the same outfit I wore when I was 10. Misaka said

Puft. Misaka said

Hey who goes there? Misaka said

Sorry. Last order said

What is your name? Misaka said

Misaka says Misaka Misaka. Last order said

What clone number are you. Misaka said

Number 20001. Last order said

What is your name? Last order said

Misaka Mikoto the original. Misaka said

But big sister is 14 not 10. Last order said

I got turned into this age. Misaka said

Last order there you are you ran off. Accelerator said

Who is this? Ahio said

She is big sister. Last order said

How can you trust her? Accelerator said

I know who you are Accelerator. Misaka said

I want evidence. Accelerator said

Ok I will show you. Misaka said

10 minutes later.

It is really you but how? Ahio said

I was taking a short cut to school but I got attacked out of the blue and I woke up like this. Misaka said

I will have Anti-Skill look in to it. Ahio said

Ah ok thanks. Misaka said

So why is last order more evinced then the other clones? Misaka said

Well I got to go. Misaka said

Cough cough. Misaka coughed

Are you felling alright big sister says Misaka says Misaka with concern. Last order said

Yeah I am alright. Misaka said

Just tired. Misaka said

2 minutes later.

She fell asleep. Accelerator said

She has a high fever let`s take her home. Ahio said

In the morning.

Huh where am I? Misaka said

You are at my place with Accelerator and Last order. Ahio said

Why am I here? Misaka said

You passed out last night and you still have a high fever. Ahio said

Ok. Misaka said

You need your rest so stay on the futon by my bed. Ahio said

Ok can you get me some soup and tea? Misaka said

Yes I can. Ahio said

With the others.

Hey do you know if Misaka came home last night. Barni said

Know she did not come back. Shirai said

Maybe someone else knows. Erii said

Yeah. Saten said

Maybe. Kanzari said

He Mii can you see anything on Misaka`s whereabouts. Shirai said

Yeah I will get to it. Mii said

A few minutes later.

I am going to see if Ahio know anything about it. Mii said

Hey is Ahio here today? Mii said

No she will be home for the next few days. Anti-skill member said

Ok. Mii said

Hello how is there. Accelerator said

Mii what is your name is Ahio there with you. Mii said

My name is Accelerator and yes she I will go get her. Accelerator said

Yes Mii what is it. Ahio said

I was wonder if you know what happened to Misaka? Mii said

Yeah she is here I found her outside passed out with a high fever she is right here. Ahio said

Hey Misaka. Mii said

Hey Mii can you go to Dr. Heaven Canceller and tell him to get clone number 10032 and tell her to pose as me so the others don't worry about me. Misaka said

Clone. Mii said

I have clones I gave a research center my DNA map when I was a lot younger. Misaka said

Ok wait what. Mii said

Big sister is telling the truth says Misaka says Misaka. Last order said

Ok Last order. Misaka said

What number are you. Mii said

I am number 20001. Last order said

I have informed 10032 that you are on the way. Last order said

What if they find out? Ahio said

We never know or as long as she does not say that she is a clone they might think it is a phase if am lucky. Misaka said

Ok. Mii said

Bye. Mii said

Bye. Misaka said

Bye. Ahio said

Accelerator what a weird name I wonder who he is I should look him up. Mii said

Let's see how he is. Mii said

Hey what are you doing? Barni said

Just looking someone up. Mii said

Was it someone on the phone you were talking to because I heard the hole thing I hope Misaka get better soon yes I will keep it a secret. Barni said

Ok. Mii said

Accelerator is the 1st ranked level 5 and sometimes does not get along with Railgun who does not like him and the 4th and 5th ranked level 5`s she has not meet the 2nd, 6th, and 7th ranked level 5`s. Mii said

Railgun classified section what is this. Mii said

Let`s see. Barni said

Railgun the 3rd ranked level 5 took it upon herself to end the level 6 shift project and risk her life and free the sisters her clones from being killed she did not want to involve her friends because she took it personal and brought down as many facility's at one point item was hired but she took them out she was extremely low on power and hurt when a few others showed up from item including Meltdowner the 4th ranked level 5 but was easily defeated by Railgun and she learned a level S classified intel and took out her rage on the closest new facility. Mii said

4 hours later.

I am ready for my mission says Misaka. 10032 said

You know what to do. Mii said

I have been informed says Misaka. 10032 said

Good. Mii said

Big sister is not able to see her friends because she is sick and was turned into a 10 year old which fits her behavior better says Misaka. 10032 said

What. Mii said

Big sister is immature and is into childish thing unlike all 9,969+ clones minus Last order says Misaka. 10032 said

And irresponsible sometimes like breaking into facility`s and into the satellite to the Tree Diagram says Misaka. 10032 said

I am calling her. Mii said

Yes. Ahio said

Can you get Misaka? Mii said

Yes. Ahio. Saud

What. Misaka said

Why did you break into the satellite to the Tree Diagram? Mii said

What. Ahio said

To reveal the Level 6 Shift project but wane I got there I found out it was abandoned and 3 weeks prior it was shot down. Misaka said

It was shot down. Mii said

How. Ahio said

That is unknown. Misaka said

Ok bye. Mii said

Bye. Misaka said

With Misaka.

So why have you not told anyone? Ahio said

Because it would cause mass panic in the city. Misaka said

You do have a point. Ahio said

I know. Misaka said


End file.
